Halo Regenesis:
by Master-debator
Summary: A Change to The Truth and Reconciliation. Instead of only needing to blow up the Pillar of Autumn, Chief also needs to simultaniously destroy the Truth and Reconciliation. More Inside. R&R please.


Halo regenisis chapter1:

MasterChief stared with a grimas at Captain Keyes in the truth and reconciliation covenant ship." No vital signs detected.. he.. he died with dignity and... he .." Cortana trailed off as she and the Chief stared at what had become of the Captain. The Cheif punched what was left of the captains skull crushing his cranium and forhead with a grotesk squish. The cheif pulled out the captains chip and inserted it into his helmet.

MasterChief earlier had discovered the flood and wants to distroy halo in hopes of distroying the flood and a covenant armada. Matserchief needs keye's chip to let him put in a distrunction sequence in the Pillar of Autum's reactors. Except this Halo needs more then just the reactor explostion to distroy it. MasterCheif needs to also distroy the Truth and Reconciliation at the same time.

Mastercheif leaned around the corner of the shiny purple wall of the engine rooms matience hall in the truth and reconciliation. Two covenant Elites stood in the middle of eighteem grunt cricle. The cheif always thought of grunts as just a waste of ammo, so when ever he got the chance he'd hit one with a melee attack from the back of his assault rifle. The elites had sheilds that took around thirty to thirty five shots to take down. The elites were ugly tall and four part mouth. Mastercheif popped out and fifty four shots around thirty into five grunts in the front of the group "waaaa" yelled one with a little squeel voice. One in the back yelled " he's every where!" and four other ones ran away with him flailing their arms. The two elites and remaining grunts shot their plasma rifles and pistols with full detirmination. Five of their sixty shots hit the cheif as he rolled the the other side of the hall. Cheif sat and waited his sheilds to replenish. The caution noise clanging in the back. Cheif heard a grunt yell " He'll kill us all waaaa!" cheif watched as the wusy ran. An elite picked him up with one arm and shot the grunt in the face with his other arm. The elite let go of the grunt and said " betrayer," the grunt fell to the ground with a clang of his armor as hit the purple, star patterned, metal floor. Cheif checked his rifle. Six shots and zero magazines left. "Damn." he said as he dropped his gun. He sat and thought about how he was going to kill the remaining covenant. cheif jumped out and was imediatley shot by plasma shots, he dodged the shots and did a wall kick to the first elite who had ran forward at the cheif. The cheif's powerful kick broke the covenants neck with a loud snap. The cheif landed and sprinted to the other elite tried to wack the cheif with his gun. The cheif dodged it and straight punched the elite in the face crunching his jaw. The cheif dove and rolled as shots from the remaining grunts flew past the cheifs torso. While landing he picked up one of the elites plasma rifles and and shot in a straight row sideways. The grunts fell each with burning plasma shot in their foreheads.

The cheif reached the the ships engine room. It was a mess, blood splattered everywhere. The bright blue blood of the dead grunt was a sick sight, its guts hanging from a blade of one of the turbines. There was a little chunk of something in a corner with green blood. Mastercheif new instantly that it wasn't a chunk it was a flood scout. " We should move quickly before the flood notice we're here," said cortana. " So how excactly am I supposed to do this?"cheif said with a hint of confusion." Well its quite simple really, you just throw a grenade in the plasma composite which will make the posatron compusters ignite, which will make the plasma inducers start to...well just throw the grenade down the hole in the middle thing,and run for your life,"said cortana."Ok," cheif said as threw his last frag grenade in the the plasma composite tank. As soon as he threw he ran as fast as he could for a hole that had been shot in the hull of the huge ship by one of cannons on the Pillar of Autum. Before Mastercheif could jump he was blasted by the explostion. Before the cheif could think he was falling down a five hundred foot drop. " We should have taken a banshee,"said the cheif "oh quit your complaining," The cheif was falling so fast he thought his armor was going to be turn off then before he could brace himself BANG! then darkness.

End of chapter 1

-Master-Debator-


End file.
